realitytv_mrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Burt Jenner
Burton "Burt" William Jenner '''(born September 6, 1978) is an American businessman and truck/car racer. Early Life Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California on September 6, 1978 to parents Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn) and Chrystie Crownover. He has one younger sister, Casey Jenner. He was named after his father's brother who died in a car accident when he was young. After his parents separation his father married Linda Thompson from which he gained two younger half-brothers, Brandon Jenner and Brody Jenner. His father then married third wife Kris Jenner. Through their marriage, he gained two younger half-sisters Kendall Jenner and Kylie Jenner, and step-siblings Kourtney, Kim, Khloé and Rob Kardashian before their divorce. His mother also re-married to Richard Scott but they are also divorced. He attended Malibu High School and Santa Monica College. Career After graduation, '''he started working for ‘Allegiance Telecom, Inc.’ before setting up his own businesses. In September 2005, he came up with a canine day-care, boarding, and grooming centre called ‘West LA Dogs.’ The facility, which is located in West Los Angeles, has indoor and outdoor play areas that spans across 14,000 square feet. In 2006, he launched a sign placement company called ‘Sign Dudes.’ Alongside managing his businesses, Burt Jenner has also been active as a competitive truck and car racer. As a driver, he is currently associated with ‘Gladiator Tires.’ His website ‘jennerracing.com’ has information pertaining to his career as a driver. Burt Jenner made his television debut in 2008, when he appeared in one of the episodes of the popular series, ‘Keeping Up with the Kardashians.’ In 2010, he appeared in Markus Lanz’s talk show and was also seen in another episode of Kardashians’ show. In 2015, he was seen in a couple of TV series documentaries titled ‘20/20’ and ‘I Am Cait.’ The latter follows the transformation of his father from a man to a woman. Burt is active on various social media platforms like Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. His self-titled YouTube channel, which was created on October 11, 2006, has videos of him performing stunts on bikes and cars. It also has videos of his father competing at the ‘Montreal Olympic Games.’ Some of the most viewed videos of his channel are ‘Bruce Jenner Running the 400 in the 1976 Decathlon,’ ‘BMW K1200R Respect (best version),’ and ‘I caught a Thief Red Handed.’ Personal Life Jenner is in a relationship with Valerie Pitalo and together they have two sons: Bodhi Burton Jenner (born 2016) and William Behr Jenner (born 2019). Family Parents *Caitlyn Jenner (Father) *Chrystie Crownover (Mother) *Linda Thompson (Former Stepmother) *Kris Jenner (Former Stepmother) *Richard Scott (Former tepfather) Siblings *Casey Jenner (Sister) *Brandon Jenner (Half-Brother; from his father) *Brody Jenner (Half-Brother; from his father) *Kendall Jenner (Half-Sister; from his father) *Kylie Jenner (Half-Sister; from his father) Step-Siblings *Kourtney Kardashian (Stepsister; from Kris) *Kim Kardashian (Stepsister; from Kris) *Khloé Kardashian (Stepsister; from Kris) *Rob Kardashian (Stepbrother; from Kris) Grandparents *William Bruce Jenner (Paternal Grandfather; deceased) *Esther Ruth Jenner (Paternal Grandmother) Wives and Partners *Valerie Pitalo (Girlfriend) Children *Bodhi Burton Jenner (Son; born August 4, 2016) - with Valerie *William Behr Jenner (Son; born February 9, 2019) - with Valerie Nieces and Nephews *Francesca Marino *Isabella Marino *Eva Jenner *Luke Marino *Stormi Webster Category:KUWTK Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:Business Category:September Category:1978